Her Little Sister
by TheDoctorsRealWife
Summary: What if Rose Tyler had a sister? What if she was the Doctor's true love? This is the story of Maddy Tyler and how she met and fell in love with the mad man with a box.
1. Author

** Ok...Hi there. This is my first story. It's been rattling around in my head for a long time now and is beginning to fill up my notebooks. I haven't completely decided if I want to do it episode by episode or if new adventures need to be created. It will span the 9th, 10th, and 11th Doctors. I do know that much. As I go on, if there is anything that you feel I need to add, go ahead and tell me. The same goes if there is something that you just don't understand. This will be an OC story and not just any OC, Rose Tyler's younger sister. So I will start off with a bit of background and I hope you all rate, review, and critique. Thanks!**


	2. Prologue

It was a quiet "day" in the Tardis. The Ponds were lounging about aimlessly while the Doctor tinkered with the console. Amy laid back in the captain's chair extremely bored.

"I...think I'll go for a walk. Nothing else to do at the moment." Amy ran up the stairs to the never ending stretch of rooms. No response answered her so she shrugged and began waking the maze that was the Tardis. Amy moved as if in a trance after a while, not noticing where her feet were taking her until she ended up at a green paint splattered door. She stared for what could have been an eternity but was only a few minutes. Tears sprang to her eyes as she laid her hand on the smooth wood.

None of them had been in her room since that day. Whenever Rory passed it, there was such a look of pain on his face, but he couldn't bring himself to step inside or even touch the door. Amy would lean against the frame and cry, but refused to enter. The Doctor avoided that room like it had the plague. That room signified the worst day in his 900+ years. The day he lost his other half. He could barely go an hour without flexing his right hand or reaching out for something that was no longer there. The Doctor cried late at night, when he thought no one could hear. He put on a brave face for the Ponds and for River but inside both his hearts seemed to have stopped beating.

As Amy stood with her hand against the green paint, she felt for the first time, the urge to enter the room. Gingerly, she put her hand on the knob and turned it. The door opened without a sound and Amy stood there, almost afraid to enter but at the same time, yearning to hear her voice again, hear her laugh at some childish thing the Doctor had done. She took one step into the room and stopped, barely able to breath.

"Amy, what are you doing?" She heard her husband ask her softly. Amy turned and faced him with tears glistening in her eyes. She held out her hand for him to take and as he did, they both entered the room.

"I know she's gone Rory, but avoiding her room is like trying to erase her memory. We need to remember her and honor her life. This is the way to do it. We need to take some little things that represent her and place them about the Tardis. If we do that...it'll be like she's still with us, if only in spirit." Amy began walking around the room, just...looking, half-expecting the owner to pounce out of some hiding place as she was wont to do. Amy looked at the dressing table with the books, papers, and jewelery scattered everywhere. "You did good old girl, preserving her room the way you did. Thank you for that." The room brightened with a hum in response.

"What's that there under the bed? Looks like a box." Rory walked over the the bed and pulled out a dark blue wooden chest that was decorated with Gallifreyan symbols and constellations. It was rather dusty from lack of use since that day. "Umm...can you unlock this?" He looked up at the ceiling and he heard a small click as the Tardis complied with his request. Rory opened it slowly and saw many pictures and papers on top. They were of her and different men, who he could only assume were the Doctor's previous regenerations. Digging a bit deeper, Rory came across a small journal with a scene of Paris decorating the cover. Amy took it from him and opened up the front cover.

"This was her journal...and according to this, this one tells how she first met the Doctor. Do you...do you think we should read it?" Amy held the book to her chest as she tried to hold back tears. She moved to sit on the bed, but couldn't so she sat on the the floor next to Rory. "I want to, but we shouldn't. The Doctor should know about this journal. But, he might be so angry that we even came in here and looked around. It wasn't right of us to do that. Why did we do that Rory? Why? It's an invasion of her privacy." The tears were flowing freely now as Amy thought of her lost best friend and sister. The world was a bit emptier without her smile or her laugh. Nothing was the same.

"Ponds! Where are you? I have a great planet I want to take you to." Rory and Amy both jumped when they heard the Doctor's voice from the console room. Noises and grinds filled the air as the Doctor raced around flipped switches and banging things with his hammer.

"Do you want to go back to our room?" Amy nodded, unable to speak as tears continued to free fall down her freckled face. She got up and walked down the hall to the her bedroom as Rory closed the green door and mad his way to the console room.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but Amy isn't feeling very well so I don't think that she will be up for anything anytime soon," Rory told the Doctor. "Perhaps in a couple of days."

"Awww...but it was gonna be really cool! Why did she pick now of all times to get sick. Amy can be so selfish sometimes. OW!" The Doctor was jolted by the Tardis for his insensitivity. "Sorry about that. That was very rude of me. You're being very quite Rory. Is something the matter?" The Doctor locked his eyes on the Last Centurion trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm fine Doctor, but I'm going to go check on Amy and see if she needs anything. I will be sure to let you know how she's doing." That being said, Rory walked out of the console room and made his way to his bedroom. When he entered, Amy was sitting on the bed and just staring at her journal. She would reach out her hand to touch it occasionally, but withdraw it quickly. The tears had dried on her face leaving her eyes red and puffy. Rory sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"I miss her so much Rory. It's not fair! Why her? Why did it have to be her, she didn't deserve that." Amy bit her lip to keep from crying again. Rory kissed the top of her head in answer, not knowing what to say. " I want to read it. I really do but I can't even bring myself to touch the damn thing. This book is the only connection we have to her voice and I can't even look at its pages." Amy cried out in frustration.

"Then maybe you aren't meant to look at them. You were not to go into her room and you knew that. Now you take her private things out and think that you can snoop?" The Ponds froze at the pain in the Doctor's voice. They looked over at him, but he didn't acknowledge the pair as his eyes were locked on the the journal still resting on the blankets. The Doctor walked over and picked up the book and kissed the cover lovingly. "If you want to read this, I won't stop you. I only ask that you don't ask me about anything that you read. It's too raw and painful right now. Although, I'm sure if you asked River the next time we see her, she will be able to answer any questions that you may have." He handed the book to Rory and quietly exited the room. "I think...I'll sleep in her room tonight, just to feel closer to her as the two of you will. Good night Ponds."

"H-he's letting us read it." Amy whispered in disbelief. She was speechless, but her heart hurt at the Doctor's obvious pain and sorrow.

Rory picked up the journal and stared at the Parisian theme on the cover. He smiled softly at his wife. "Let's get started shall we?" He opened to the first entry and began to read aloud her story.


	3. Entry 1

_My name is Maddy Tyler and this is the story of how I met the man with the Box. How I met the Doctor._

_ The story begins in 1952. Not by choice, mind you. Be realistic, who would willingly leave their mum and older sister? I love my sister Rose to bits, but my one of a kind mum Jackie is as annoying as they come. (Don't tell her I said that.). Still love her though and I miss them both so much it hurts. I was born in 1988 so you are probably wondering how I got to '52 in the first place. Well, I'm gonna tell you so let's get this show on the road._

_ I don't remember the exact date but it was the cliché sunny summer day that everyone thinks of. I was in the cemetery visiting my best friend Emma. Near her gravestone was an angel statue. In those days, I did not know their true nature, so after glancing at it, I turned my back to it without another thought. As I knelt at the grave, I heard the sound of wings and felt something grab me. The next thing I knew, I was sitting on a park bench nowhere near where I previously was. Looking around, I spotted a newspaper and saw the date. It said "May 19, 1952". I was absolutely terrified._

_ I was there for four years but I won' t bore you with those days. I will tell you that I had a "fiance" because I was alone and had no family to decide my life for me. His name was Devon and he was not the nicest of men. Very early on, I took to running and hiding from him. He was 19 but already a well practiced alcoholic and very bad tempered when dinner wasn't ready when he wanted it. It was during one of my hiding moments when I heard that northern accent. _

_ "Rose Tyler! Get back here right now!"_

_ "Keep your hair on will ya?" I stopped breathing at that. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was my sister. It was Rose! I ran as fast as I could to her voice and jumped on her, bringing us both to the ground._

_ "Rose! How the bloody hell did you get here? I've missed you so much. Did that damn angel drop you here too? It's been hell here without you and mum." I stood up and pulled my sister with me as I tried to catch my breath. I wasn't completely able to when Rose launched herself at me and hugged me as close as she could. I doubt there was any space between us as we cried and held each other as tight as physically possible. By then, the Doctor (although I didn't know his name yet) had caught up to us and just couldn't bring himself to break up our reunion. _

_ Me and Rose broke apart slowly with tears still falling, both of us thinking that this was just a dream. The Doctor stood a few feet away with an enormous grin on his face. "So...you must be Maddy. Rose has told me so much about you, as cliché as that sounds." He then proceeded to pull us both into a hug. Honestly, I had just met him at this point, but I knew that there would be no safer place for me than in the Doctor's arms._

_ Rose was the first to respond. "You must think we look a sight, eh Doctor? This is a really stupid question that I already know the answer to, but can we bring her home?" My sister's voice broke with unshed tears._

_ "How could I say no Rose? Anyone can tell that she doesn't belong in this time. Come along girls, let's get you home." He took both of our hands (my left hand), and led us to a beautiful blue box and unlocked the door. I was very confused about the size until he pushed open the doors and I saw the inside._

_ "Welcome to the Tardis Maddy. Anything you'd like to say about it?" Rose asked me with a teasing grin._

_ "My God, it's beautiful in here. But...what does Tardis mean?It's got to stand for something." I was in awe and wonderstruck as I walked around the console feeling the many switches and levers._

_ "It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. That's a comment that a first-timer's never said. But I think that the old girl appreciated that one." The Doctor lovingly stroked the console as the Tardis hummed pleasantly in response._

_ "Come on, old man. Let's get Mads home. I think Mum may just die when she sees you." Rose just grinned as I paled at the thought of seeing my mother for the first time in four years._

Amy and Rory smiled as they finished the entry. They had often wondered how the Doctor and Maddy had met. Rory had actually thought that there would be a lot more action involved in her rescue, but neither of them ever expected the weeping angels would play a factor. Amy got up and headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea. When she entered, the Doctor and River were already seated at the table.

"Hello Mum," River greeted her. "There's some hot water left if you wanted some tea."

"Thanks." Amy prepared her cup while trying to find a way to ask the question she had been thinking about since reading the entry. "Um..Doctor. I know you said not to ask you anything, but you said that you had never encountered the weeping angels. But they are the very thing that took Maddy to the past." Amy sighed. "Nevermind. That was a really stupid question that doesn't warrant an answer. I'll just go to bed."

"I knew that an angel had taken her, but at that point I knew absolutely nothing about them. I wouldn't learn anything until my 10th regeneration. All I knew was even then, the only thing that I wanted to do was make sure that no creature ever harmed Maddy Tyler ever again. She said that she felt safe in my arms didn't she?" The Doctor quietly spoke and took his hand away when River tried to hold it in comfort.

"Yea. She said that there was no safer place for her. There was no where else she'd rather be." Amy sat at the table drinking her tea waiting for the Doctor to continue. She watched her daughter's face as emotions flashed over it. Sadness, pain,...jealousy. Amy realized just from watching River that she didn't like Maddy very much. But why? Shaking the thought from her mind, she looked at the Doctor as he began to speak again.

"I won't tell you much more until you get farther in the journals. There are at least half a dozen in that little blue box." The Doctor gave a sad smile. "The Tardis created that for her to keep her private things in. Paris means the first trip that she and I took by ourselves. That was an amazing trip. Wait till you read it." As an after thought, he added softly, "Our first kiss."

Both women watched as his eyes glazed over as he became lost in his memories. River got up and left filled with jealousy over a dead woman. Amy stood and kissed the Doctor on the forehead as she told him to get some sleep. She left the kitchen and made her way back to her husband. She fell asleep next to Rory wondering what Maddy's next entry would be like.

**I hope the journal entry was to everyone's liking. If there are any suggestions of what future entries should include let me know. Rate and review please! I own nothing BBC related. Just Maddy and her story :)**


	4. Entry 2

_ The Tardis landed with a wheezy thud. Rose stepped out first, with me following slowly behind. The Doctor just smiled and took my hand with a reassuring squeeze. To this day, I don't have a bloody clue how I was able to trust a big-eared, leather-wearing, northern accented alien so easily, but I did. I smiled back and we followed Rose to the Powell Estates. Rose raced up the stairs and flung open the door overly excited._

_ "Mum! You'll never guess who's come home!" My sister was bursting with happiness._

_ "You and that Doctor? Yea, I heard the noise that stupid box made. Thankfully, it's only been about a week...this...time." Mum dropped her cup of tea and it shattered on the tile as the Doctor and I walked into my childhood home._

_ "H-hi mum." I honestly had no idea what to say. If it wasn't for the Doctor holding my hand, I would have ran away as fast as I could. I was terrified of how she would react. I was expecting a huge hug or something, not what actually happened._

_ "You stupid bloody alien! How dare you keep my daughter away from me for four years! First, Rose leaves and doesn't come home for a god damn year and now this? What, were you keeping Maddy locked up in that Police Box of yours? What gives you the right to do this to me?" Mum was angrier than I had ever seen her. All the while, the Doctor, Rose and I stood in complete shock and confusion. The tension was so thick and we were so lost that none of us even heard the door open until Mickey the Idiot yelled in suprise._

_ "Holy Hell Mads! Where have you been? Did that alien bastard keep you locked up in that Tardis or what?"_

_ "Um I just brought her back from 1956 where she has been trapped for the last four years. That's not my fault so I would appreciate it if you would not place all this blame on me." The Doctor squeezed my hand and I put my free hand on his arm and I could feel all the tension drain from him at my touch._

_ "OK well I think that we are gonna be here for a while so me and Mickey are gonna go off for a bit." Rose grabbed Mickey's hand and dragged him out of the flat. Mum barely acknowledged her words as she was too busy staring at the Doctor and me._

_ My mum sat heavily on the sofa and looked at me expectantly. I tried to release the Doctor's hand to go sit with her, but he wouldn't let me go. As a result, I just sat in the chair across from my mother, the Doctor's grip never relinquishing. _

_ "How?" My mother shakily asked. I sighed heavily and launched into my tale, even including everything about Devon. I could sense the Doctor's anger but his face showed nothing._

_ "Well, now that you're back Mads, you will be staying here and I will not be letting you out of my sight." My mother's voice held that no nonsense tone that I had not heard in a long time. Before I could respond, the Doctor spoke up for me._

_ "No. Absolutely not. I refuse to leave her anywhere that I'm not. Maddy will travel with me in the Tardis so I can be sure that she is always protected." the Doctor had knelt down next to me as my mum had shock written across her face for the second time that day._

_ "I'm her mother and I say she stays with me. You have Rose! Why do you have to take both of my daughters away when I finally have them both back? Maddy is not leaving and that is the end of it." Mum crossed her arms and glared daggers at the Doctor._

_ "Mum...I want to go with the Doctor. I really don't want to leave him. Think of it this way. This time 'round, you will know where I am. That's not so bad is it? I'll be completely safe. The Doctor won't let anything happen to me." My mother's jaw hit the floor as I spoke softly while looking at the Doctor. His eyes were shining with happiness and that grin was contagious. _

_ Mum groaned loudly and threw her hands in the air. "I'll never win. Fine! Take both of my children. Just promise to bring them back to me."_

_ "I swear to you Jackie that I will keep them safe, and I will always bring them home. Let's go, Maddy. Jackie, I'm going to take Maddy for a trip by herself. Tell Rose that we will be back for her tomorrow or the day after. Bye."The Doctor and I walked hand in hand and made our way to the Tardis._

_ "So Miss Tyler, where would you like to go first?" The Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist as he lead me to the console._

_ "How about...Paris? Anytime." I said with a smile. He wore huge grin that caused mine to grow and match it._

_ "Fantastic."_

Amy closed the journal with a grin that would have put 9 to shame. So the next entry would be Paris. She was excited to read it but first she was hungry, so once again Amy headed for the kitchen. Ben and Jerry's sounded very good at that moment. As she left her room, she ran into River.

"Hello River. Having a good evening?" Amy noted that her daughter wasn't looking very cheery. "Is anything the matter? You can tell me if something is bothering you."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong mother. I don't know where you got that idea. Good night Mum." River walked down the hall in a huff leaving Amy very confused.

"Amy did you find out what's bugging River? She won't tell me or the Doctor." Rory had just left the console room where apparently River was being none too pleasant to the Doctor and her father. "It seemed like she was overly flirting with the Doctor, but he wanted nothing to do with it. River has been doing this even more since...since Maddy died. Am I the only one who's noticed that she held a lot of anger towards Mads and is 'happier' now that she's gone?" Most of this was Rory mumbling to himself but Amy quite agreed with everything he said.

"How could anyone hate Maddy though? She was probably the kindest women in history, the only one to tame the Oncoming Storm. Wait...maybe it's because River always called herself "The Doctor's Wife". You and I both know that Maddy was his wife. They got married after that Martha Jones woman left them. Did Maddy ever act like she wasn't to fond of River?" Amy resumed her journey towards the kitchen contemplating all of this. Rory followed close behind, neither noticing that the Doctor himself had seen the whole exchange. He followed the Ponds listening as they continued to go over different theories. He entered the kitchen just in time to hear Amy gasp, "Oh my God, River is jealous of Maddy! I didn't think she would have felt that way."

"I didn't think so either Amy. I have no idea why River thought she needed to call herself my wife. It's commonly know throughout the universe that I was happily married to Maddy." The Doctor sat down at the table opposite of Rory before continuing. "So Amy, what did you think of Jackie?"

Amy was confused at the sudden topic change but shrugged it off. "She seemed really mad. She and that Mickey actually blamed you for Maddy's disappearance? That's a load of bollocks I think."

"Yea Jackie did seem like a one of a kind woman. If she sounds mental on paper, I don't know if I want to meet her in reality. Did she honestly hate you Doctor?" Rory wanted to find out as much as he could.

"She hated me when I left with one or both of her girls but loved me when I brought them back a few days later. Mickey on the other hand...he absolutely hated me. There is not much about him in Maddy's journals but he was convinced that I was trying to steal Rose away from him." The Doctor sighed. "Just keep reading and you learn everything. Have we been to Paris the first time yet? That was a very troubling visit I must say."

Rory and Amy exchanged glances before he responded. "Um, no. That's the next entry. What do you mean by troubling visit? Did something bad happen?"

"Nothing like that Rory. I'll not give any hints, just read it and find out. Now there are some repairs on the Tardis and you both need to go to bed and enter Dreamland." The Doctor practically skipped out to the console room.

"Yes lets go to bed Amy." Rory smiled mischievously at his wife before scooping her up and running to their room. Amy laughed all the way down the hall.

The Doctor and River both heard the Ponds' laughter. The Doctor reminisced about those moments he had with his beloved Maddy while tinkering with some wires. River dreamed about the Doctor loving her like that.

Hundreds of millions of light-years away, a young brunette woman was laying her child to sleep after yet another tale of the Doctor and his Tardis. She left the starry room quietly with one last look at her daughter wondering if he would ever find her and their child.

**Not sure if I like that ending but I'm kinda brain dead tonight. Although if you can guess who the woman is then I will do a journal entry of your choice. Have a good day/night and I hope to see you all soon.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello my lovely fans! I am now finishing up the Paris entry mentioned by 11 that shall be posted tomorrow. In saying that, I have a challenge for you, faithful readers. I want you to write a love scene between Maddy and 9. It has to follow the entry story line from the next chapter so dont start until tomorrow. :P The best entry will be the entry for that chapter. Have fun with it and don't kill you brains as I have been as of late.**

**See Ya Soon!**

**Morgan Holmes**


	6. Entry 3

**And here is the next chapter! The Paris trip is going to be in two separate entries. I should have part two up by Wednesday at the very latest. Thanks for putting up with me :) I own nothing but Maddy otherwise I'd be a rich bitch.**

_ I feel to the grating as the Tardis finally came to a stop. The Doctor helped me to my feet as I dusted myself off._

_ "Here we are," The Doctor said. "Paris special happened in this year so should be nice and quiet."_

_ "Should be? And if it's not?" I asked teasingly as a thought struck me. "You think I should change?Highly doubt they wore skinnys and Chuck Taylors in 1900."_

_ "Yes, down the hall to your left is the wardrobe. The Tardis will give you anything you want to wear or pick for you if you don't know what to choose. How about thirty minutes to get ready?"_

_ "Sounds like a plan Doctor. See you in a bit." I smiled at him as I skipped off excitedly down the hall. I heard his baritone voice laugh after me. I loved that sound. I miss that sound._

_ I returned to the console room with less than a minute to spare. The Doctor smirked when I arrived laughing and out of breath. He held his arm out to me very gentleman-like._

_ "Shall we be off then?" The Tardis doors opened and we were greeted with the sight of 20th century Paris._

_ "Oh my God, this place is amazing! Tell me I'm dreaming." I was in awe. Never had I expected to be in Paris, let alone Paris in 1900. I made a mental note to ask the Doctor if we could meet Arthur Conan Doyle after this trip...or even Jane Austen. They're my favorite authors._

_ "You're not dreaming Maddy," the Doctor informed me with a big smile."This is all very real." He took my hand and lead me to a small cafe. In flawless French, he ordered us Earl Gray that put even my mum to shame and some really messy eclairs._

_ I licked the chocolate off my fingers one by one in a not so ladylike manner and looked up to see the Doctor staring intently at my fingers. Feeling mischievous, I slowed my 'cleaning up' deliberately just to torment him. I remember thinking to my self, 'Why does he find me so intriguing...and why is he being so loving to me? I'm only a stupid human girl.' _

_ The Doctor must have noticed something was off because the look in his blue eyes changed to concern. "What's wrong Maddy? Something is obviously bothering you." He reached across the table and held my hand._

_ I looked at our joined hands. How could he sense that something was wrong? Even to this day, I have yet to figure out how this man can always read me like an open book. "Why are you being so kind?" After Devon, no matter how safe I felt with the Doctor at that time, I was terrified of men. With good reason._

_ The Doctor could see the fear written on my face. "I know that rat bastard hurt you, but not everyman is like him. If you let me, I can help you conquer your fear. I give you my word as a Time Lord that I will never hurt you and I will always be there to catch you when you fall." The Doctor took my left hand in his lips and kissed it gently as I fought to keep the tears from falling._

_ I didn't know it then, but that was the moment I began to fall for that man. Everyday I'm falling, but I wouldn't change that for the world._

_ We went back to the Tardis happy as clams. The Doctor told me to go get changed into the ball gown that the Tardis had picked for me. It was the most gorgeous gown I had ever seen. Deepest blue made with silk so soft, it could not have been from Earth. The old girl must have figured out my hatred of high heels, because there was a matching pair of Converse nearby. I looked at the ceiling and thanked her and she gave me a loving hum in return. _

_ I returned to the console room and the Doctor's jaw hit the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. "You look...wow. There are no words worthy of this." He spun me around and grinned his megawatt grinned I already loved so much. _

_ "I'm not that pretty. It's just the dress. There is nothing lovely about me." I looked down to avoid his gaze. I have not felt beautiful in a very long time, so when the Doctor told me this, I couldn't bring myself to believe him. I don't think I even started to see myself the way he does until his next regeneration._

_But I digress. _

_ The Doctor gave me his arm and led me out of the Tardis and to a huge mansion. As we walked inside, I could see him deep in thought. I think he was thinking about what I had said back in the ship. We walked up the staircase and entered a lavishly decorated ballroom. I leaned in closer to the Doctor, because lets face it, I'm not good with large crowds and strangers. I wrapped my arms around my waist as the Doctor held me close and sat me at a nearby table._

_ "Not one for big events, are you Mads?" He had yet to release my hand when a young gentleman walked quickly over and drug me to the dance floor._

_ "Who the bloody hell do you think you are? Let go of me!" I demanded and tried to detach myself from this extremely rude stranger. From my vantage point, I could see the Doctor very clearly. There was so much rage in his eyes. This was my first taste of the 'Oncoming Storm.'_

_ "That man is not your intended, therefore he should not be so familiar with you, young maid." 'Devon's' grip on me was becoming very painful very quickly and every time I tried to find the Doctor, the man would spin me in a different direction._

_ "What if he is my intended? Why else would I be out in public with him? You don't even know him...or me!" By this time, the music had stopped and everyone was staring. 'Devon' had a look of such anger that I knew all too well. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a stinging face. When I looked up, I saw a flash of leather and the sound of fists on flesh._

_ "How dare you lay a hand on her? What kind of man lays a hand against an innocent young woman?" The Doctor was angrier than I had ever seen him. He stood up panting and searched the crown for me. I had risen from the floor and looked at the Doctor in shock and fear. Like the cowardly little mouse I was, I turned tail and ran out of the ball room into the open air. I heard the Doctor calling my name, but I didn't stop and I didn't look back._

_ When I finally stopped, I found myself in front of a bookstore. Despite the late our the shop was still open so I ventured slowly inside out of the cold. The woman working saw my state and gave me a sad smile. She told me to call her Nan and she offered me a change of clothes and a place to stay for the night. She gave me a cup of tea and told me to help myself to anything in the shop while she prepared for bed. I thanked her and walked along the shelves, letting my tea warm me up._

_ I stopped in the mysteries and cam across 'The Hound of Baskersville'. I was very happy when I found this so I sat down in a nearby comfy chair and began to read my favorite book. I had just gotten to the part where Holmes and Watson encounter the hound when I heard a voice. I turned toward the voice and saw the man from the ball. It was 'Devon'. The look on his face was sick and twisted. It terrified me and I had never wanted the Doctor more than I had in that moment. I needed him to hold me and keep me safe._

_ "So this is where you ended up, my little Maddy. It was very rude to run off the way you did. I was only trying to protect you. It seems you need to be taught a lesson." Every word brought him closer to me until I was trapped between him and the wall. He leaned in close, rubbing against me and kissing my neck. I shoved him and tried to run, but he grabbed my waist and threw me on the floor. He proceeded to rip my shirt from my body. I tried shouting for Nan, but he smacked me and said that she could no longer help me. As he worked on my trousers, I did the only other thing I could think of at that moment. I screamed for the Doctor. I screamed for the only man that stood any chance of saving me. It was very faint, but I swear I heard a northern accent shout my name in response. 'Devon' slammed my head on the hard floor. My world went black and I have no memory of what happened after that._

_ The Doctor refuses to tell me._

Amy and Rory looked up in horror. Neither of them could fathom that someone would hurt such a sweet girl. Amy put the journal on the nightstand and tried to hold back tears. She leaned into Rory and held him tight. Rory had no idea what to do. Amy had told him that the first Paris entry would be Maddy and the Doctor's first kiss. This was not what either of them had expected.

"It's not hard to guess what that bastard did to her. I hope the Doctor killed him. I hope it was slow and painful." Amy was angry. Maddy was her best friend, her big sister. She was tempted to have the Tardis take them to Paris so she could kill him herself.

"This is not like you. And we both know that the Doctor hates violence of any kind. This is something that we should not question the Doctor about. Perhaps we should wait a bit before we read the next entry."

"Yea, that's a good idea." Amy turned off the light and cuddled into her husband's side.

The next day, Amy and Rory entered the kitchen for lunch to see River leaning against the counter. Amy hadn't been talking to her daughter much after figuring out her feelings for Maddy. River looked up to see her parents and her eyes were cold. Rory was the first to find his voice.

"Hello River, sleep well?" He hadn't come to the final conclusion that Amy had but even he wasn't comfortable around her as much as he used to be.

"Oh I'm just peachy. So what was the journal entry you read last night? I bet it was juicy." River had a cold smirk on her face because she knew exactly what they had read.

"We read the first Paris entry." Amy's voice held no emotion as River's smirk grew wider.

"The little tart's rape, hmm? Can't say that she didn't deserve what she got. Why I still don't understand is why the Doctor kept damaged goods around for so long. It's a good thing that she's dead. Now the Doctor can focus on me." River actually had the audacity to laugh at her parents' horrified faces.

"How can you say such things River? No woman deserves that treatment. That man harmed an innocent woman." Rory is not one to raise his voice in most cases, but it was growing steadily louder.

"The Doctor kept Maddy around because he loves her. Yes, I said it present tense. He will always love her. And if I know Maddy, she will find some way to get back to him. I know how badly you want the Doctor, River. But he doesn't want you. Anyone with half a mind can see that. Ya know what? I hope the Doctor heard everything you just said about his WIFE. I hope you get thrown from the Tardis into the deepest black hole and never return." Rory stared at his wife. Everything Amy said rang true. Amy was so angry there were hot tears in her eyes and running down her face. She had never truly hated her daughter until that moment. She heard movement to her right and looked to see the Doctor himself standing in the door way.

"How dare you." The Doctor's voice was quiet and calm, but his eyes were a different thing altogether. The green depths were filled with fury, pain, and sadness. "I want you off of my ship. You disgust me River Song. what right do you have to say such things? Leave now. I never want to see you again." The Doctor stepped aside as River stormed out.

"This won't be the last time you see me, Doctor! Until we meet again, my husband." She headed to the Tardis doors, but not before the Doctor stopped her.

"I am not your husband. I will never be your husband. I remain faithfully married to Maddilyn Lillian Tyler and that is how it will always be. My hearts belong to her and beat only for her. You couldn't even compare." With that, the Doctor turned his back to River. The Ponds watched her carefully to make sure that she actually left. River Song exited the Tardis and the trio couldn't give a damn.

The Doctor slid to the ground as his eyes filled with tears. Amy immediately hugged him close as he began to sob. Rory sat on the ground next to the two and just stayed quiet. Amy rocked her best friend and did nothing to stop his tears. He needed the release. In that moment, the Ponds saw just how broken and vulnerable The Doctor was without Maddy at his side.

"I need her Amy. I'm half a person without her at my side. My hand feels so empty, I just feel so lost. Why?Why Maddy?" The Doctor clung to Amy as tight as he could. Seeing his tears had caused Amy and Rory to cry as well. The Tardis dimmed the lights and hummed a soothing lullaby for her beloved travelers. For her Doctor. Even the Tardis was in pain over the loss of Maddy. If a Tardis could cry, she would be sobbing right along side the trio.

**That was a bit emotional, but I hope it met up with everyone's standards. Part 2 of Paris should be up tomorrow regardless of what I said at the top. I know that River was very out of character, but that's just how I view her in this situation. Thank you for reading! Oh and this is kind of insensitive but I can't decide how to write Maddy's death scene. I have a whole list of ideas but I really don't know. Suggestions? And Don't forget my challenge :) Love ya!**

**-Morgan Holmes**


	7. Entry 4

_ I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up, I was in the MedBay on the Tardis. The lights were low which was a blessing, because my head felt like it was split in two. I looked around for the Doctor, but my vantage point sucked. The Tardis was playing a soft melody and she said in my head that it was for me to heal. I asked her softly where the Doctor was and she told me he was taking care of somethings and that he would be back soon._

_ There was angry shouts coming from the corridor and they sounded a lot like my mother and my sister. The door opened and the Doctor slid in. When he saw that I was awake, he rushed over and helped me to sit up. He had a smile on his face but there was pain in his blue eyes._

_ "How's your head Maddy?" The Doctor took a seat next to the bed and held my hand. "I thought I 'd lost you. You were so still. I never want to see that again." _

_ I pulled him to me as best I could in this position. "Whatever happened to me is not your fault Doctor. I don't remember what he did, but considering how sore I am below the waist, it isn't hard to guess. This is not your fault."_

_ "How can this not be my fault? I let you run off. I thought you just needed a few minutes and then I was going to come find yo. I- I never wanted...This should not have happened! I'm supposed to protect you! I promised...I swore." The Doctor hung his head in his hands._

_ "Doctor stop! What on earth are you talking about? What the hell happened to my sister?" Rose was livid. Apparently the Doctor didn't tell her anything. I don't think he was going to._

_ "Rose, please calm down. I'm fine." My sister wouldn't listen. Before I could to react, Rose had given the Doctor the infamous Tyler slap. He didn't even flinch. By this time, Captain Jack had entered the MedBay and was at the Doctor's side._

_ "Was that necessary, Rose? Can't you see how guilty he feels? Just look at him." He rested a hand on the Doctor's shoulder in support. Jack looked at me with sympathy. "How are you feeling Mads? Do you need anything? Water? Painkillers?"_

_ "I'm not in any pain. But some water would be nice. Doctor please say something. I don't like you so silent." I put my hands on his face and raised it to mine but he refused to meet my eyes. Jack got the water and set it on the bedside stand._

_ "Everytime I close my eyes Maddy, all I can see is you laying on that floor. It's burned into my mind. I never want to see that again. I don't care what happens, you are never leaving my side, even if I have to tie you there." The Doctor took my hands and kissed them gently. _

_ "Sounds good to me Doctor." I leaned over and kissed his cheek, but then he turned his head. My sister gasped and Jack laughed. My eyes must have been the size of saucers. I was NOT expecting that._

_ "I've been wanting to do that for a while. Hope you don't mind me kissing your sister Rose. I expect that it may happen again." He was smirking the whole time. "You've been asleep for about two days. Let's get you out of here and into your own room."_

_ "Two days? Why do long?" I was really confused._

_ "I had the Tardis keep you asleep so your body could heal and you would feel no pain when you awoke." The Doctor lifted me up and carried me out the door and down the hallway to my bedroom. The door was already open and we crossed the threshold. He sat me down on the bed and fetched me some clean clothes. "I'll leave you to bathe. It's nice and bubbly waiting for you. If you need me, just yell and I will be in there."_

_ "Ok. Thank you Doctor. I think I can handle this by myself. Maybe you should go fix the Tardis. Our girl may need some maintenance. Go. I'll be fine." I turned and walked into my bathroom. "Actually, why don't you go take your own shower? You reek, my friend." I laughed behind the door._

_ "I'm not going anywhere until you come back out. So just take care of yourself and tell me if you need something." That man is the most stubborn thing in the world. But it was nice to know he cared._

_ Five minutes later, I did need his help. "Um...Doctor?" He was at the door in an instant. "I can't get my shirt off...can you help?"_

_ "Of course I can." Doctor entered and looked at my state. I didn't have my pants on and I had one arm partially out of the sleeve. I hate arm wraps. Worst thing in the universe if you ask me. "Theta." I looked at him confused as he pulled my shirt off._

_ "Theta? What's that?" I could feel myself turn red from his gaze. "My name." I heard him say softly. "Theta is my name. I've never told a companion that." I looked into his eyes and I can't tell you what I saw there. I wrapped my arms around him and never wanted to let go. _

_ He leaned down towards me and I held my breath. Our lips brushed and connected ever so gently. It was timid but full of love. Other than that, I can't even begin to describe it. There was only one man that could kiss me even better, but I wouldn't meet him until the Doctor wore pinstripes._

_ The Doctor broke the kiss first. "Well I think you should get in the bath now. I'll leave you to it." He practically ran out of the bathroom and I sank down into the tub. My heart was racing and I didn't know what to think._

_ I finished up and put on my Avengers pajamas still deep in thought. The only thing I could think of to do was go ask for advice. My sister was not a good idea so Jack was my only option. I walked down the hall and stopped at his door. I didn't get a chance to knock when there was a blinding white light. The next thing I knew, I was standing behind a podium next to Rose. We were on Satellite 5 in a game show._

Amy was reading the entry while sitting in the Captain's chair. She had a few questions, but didn't know which ones to ask. She heard someone move and stand behind her. It was the Doctor and he was reading the entry over her shoulder.

"I loved her even then, I just didn't really know how to show it. I was not good with emotions in that body, nor in my current one I suppose." He had a sad smile on his face. "I don't even know what possessed me to kiss her either of those time. Impulse, I suppose."

"Doctor, who's Jack?" Amy felt her heart squeeze when she saw his face but she had to ask.

"Captain Jack Harkness. First man ever to join the Time Agency in the 51st century. Otherwise know as the Face of Boe. He flirted with anything with a postcode. He was also someone I trusted entirely." The Doctor went to the console and set the coordinates to Cardiff. "Jack runs Torchwood now. I think we are due for a visit. What do you say Ponds?" He pulled a lever before either could respond and off they went.

Meanwhile at Torchwood, Captain Jack himself was babysitting his niece Katelyn while his 'Sister' ran a few errands with Ianto and Gwen. None of them were expecting a Police Box to land right in the middle of the base.

** Not sure how much I like this chapter but I can't think of what to write. It's easier to come up with 10 entries then 9. Sorry for those of you that like 9. Can I get entry prompts? I honestly have no ideas for anymore 9 entries so after the next one, Tennant will appear (love him). Hope you enjoyed this chapter and terribly sorry for the wait. Rate and Review!**

**-Morgan Holmes**


	8. Entry 5

"_Um...why are we on the Weakest Link?" Rose was very confused and the man next to her said to shut the hell up._

"_Well you're rude aren't you? My sister was only asking a question." I was getting very annoyed very quickly. I wanted to know where we were and why. But more importantly, I wanted to know what happened to the Doctor._

"_Ok Mads. We just gotta stay calm and wait for the Doctor and Jack to come find us." Rose sounded calm, but her eyes showed just how scared she really was. She grabbed my hand and we wished each other luck._

_The questions were ridiculous. You can't expect two human girls from 200,000 years in the past to know the maiden name of some princess from a planet we couldn't even pronounce. The rounds kept zooming by and somehow Rose and me were the only ones left. Both of us had answered every question incorrectly, although I did know the one about the face of Boe, we were tied._

"_Maddy! Rose! Where are you?" I cannot tell you how happy I was to hear the Doctor's voice. The door to our right burst open and I saw him. Our eyes met and he held out his hand to me. I jumped away from the podium and had almost made it to the Doctor, when something hot hit me in the back. I guess the Anne Droid shot me._

_When I woke up, I was on some kind of space ship. Part of me wanted to look around and see if this was a friendly species I was dealing with when my heart dropped out of my chest. It was a Dalek ship._

_I must have made some sort of sound because one of those damn pepper pots spun around and saw me. A screen then appeared in front of me and the Daleks and the first thing I saw was my Doctor. My Theta. The Oncoming Storm._

"_I will talk to the Doctor." The head Dalek was the first to speak...at least I think he was the one in charge._

"_Oh will you? That's nice. Hello!" Insert cheesy Doctor grin here._

"_The Dalek Strategem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not interfere."_

"_Oh really? Why's that then?"_

"_We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated." My eyes widened and I looked at the Doctor with fear written across my face._

"_No." The Daleks were shocked at this while I let out a sigh of relief._

"_Explain yourself."_

"_I said no."_

"_What is the meaning of this negative?"_

"_It means no!" There was fire in his eyes as he spoke._

"_But she will be destroyed!" One of the Daleks faced me and aimed his whisk-y laser at me.._

"_NO! 'Cause this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Maddy Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then – just to finish you off- I'm gonna wipe every last stinking Dalek out of the sky!"_

"_But you have no weapons, no defenses, no **plan**!" If Daleks could feel panic, these guys would be._

"_Yeah, and doesn't that just scare you to death?" The Doctor looked straight at me before he spoke again. "Maddy?"_

"_Yes, Doctor?" My voice was full of hope and he could see it on my face._

"_I'm coming to get you." With that, he lifted the sonic screwdriver and cut the connection._

_The next thing I knew, the Tardis was materialized around me and then I was wrapped tightly in a familiar pair of arms. I instinctively clung to him as tight as I could._

"_Are you alright? Tell me you're ok." the three of them began checking me over for any sign of injury. When the Doctor was satisfied, he brings my face to his and kisses me. " This is the kind of stuff that happens when you leave my side Maddy. Don't do that again."_

"_Oi! That's not my fault. Blame the Anne Droid for shooting me."_

_The Doctor grins and turns to face the Tardis doors. "I want to know how the Daleks survived the Time War. Let's go have a chat shall we?"_

"_What? Doctor, no! You can't go out there." Apparently I was the only one who didn't know about the force field._

_The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis with Rose, Jack, and myself right behind him. The Doctor spoke for a moment and then a spidery Dalek thing started talking. I honestly didn't pay much attention to what it was saying, so I can't tell you what kept them alive. All I gathered was these Daleks were created by the flesh of dead humans. This Emperor was the "God of all Daleks" and the Doctor talked to him for a bit longer before turning around, grabbing my hand and leading us back into the Tardis._

_We got back to the game center and the Doctor started taking things apart and he and Jack spoke about Delta Waves. Don't ask me what they are, all I know is they fry your brains. Jack and the two programmers grabbed guns and prepared themselves to defend the other floors. With a kiss for Rose, The Doctor, and myself (and a jealous glare from Theta), Jack said his goodbyes as we continued prepping the Wave._

_After a bit, the Doctor got really excited and rushed me and Rose into the Tardis. He told us both to hold down different levers and not to let go. He then walked over to me. "Theta...what's going on?" I was so confused by the look on his face. He gave me a lingering kiss and looked for a moment at Rose._

"_I just gotta go and power up the game station. Be back in a tic." The Doctor rushed out the Tardis doors and a few seconds later, we heard the grinding sounds of the Tardis taking off._

"_No...he didn't." I was speechless as Rose rushed to the doors. "That bastard! He sent us back to London!" There were tears in her eyes as I sank to the floor._

"_This is Emergency Program 1. Maddy, Rose, listen close. If this message is activated, it means that we must be in danger. I'm dead or about to die any second."_

"_No!" Rose was horrified at the hologram. I was in a daze and just watching._

"_And that's ok. I hope it's a good death. I promised to look after you both and that's what I'm doing. The Tardis is taking you home."_

"_No, I won't let you." I jumped up and started messing with all the controls, Rose following my example._

"_I bet you both are fussing and moaning now. Typical. But hold on a bit longer and listen. The Tardis can never return for me. Emergency Program 1 means that I'm facing an enemy that can never get their hands on this machine. Now all you have to do is let the Tardis die. Let her sit and gather dust. There's one last thing I want you both to do for me." The Doctor hologram turns and faces us, his eyes locked on me. "Have a good life. Do that for me, Tylers. Have a fantastic life. And Maddy...I'm so sorry." _

_The tears fell down both of our faces as we stepped outside the Tardis. Then Mickey comes running up rambling on like an idiot. He hugged and held Rose, but I refused to let him touch me when he tried to do the same to me._

_Later the three of us and Mum were eating bloody chips in a diner. Mum kept trying to get us to eat._

"_200,000 years in the future, he's dying, and there's nothing we can do." Rose was very bitter and she gripped my hand tight._

"_Well, like you said, 200,000 years. That's way off." Blimey, Mum can be so thick!_

_I was close to snapping. "But it's not. It's happening right now. He's fighting for us and we are stuck here eating stupid chips!"_

"_Listen to me you two. God knows I have hated that man, but right now I love him. Do you know why? Because he did the right thing and sent you back to me."_

"_But what are we to do every day Mum? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come home, eat chips and go to bed. Is that it?" My voice cracked as I spoke._

"_It's what the rest of us do." I am not a fan of Mickey. Thankfully, I am not the one dating him._

"_But we can't!" Rose was in the same state I was._

"_Why? 'Cause you're better than us?" I really hate Mickey. Finally, I had had enough and I stormed out, Rose following close behind._

_My sister and I were sitting on a bench half-listening to Mickey's babble when I noticed something. Rose saw it too. We both got up and walked to the blacktop that had 'Bad Wolf' drawn in huge yellow letters. Neither of us could breathe. The words were everywhere, on every wall, surrounding us. Rose thought it was a message. I thought it was a way to get back to the Doctor. We grinned at each other and raced to the Tardis._

_Mickey was pissed when we said dying was a risk we had to take to get back to the Doctor. There really was nothing left for Rose and me here in London. Our place was on the Tardis with the Doctor. We tried everything we could think of to open the Heart of the Tardis, but Mickey's car was too weak. All it did was snap the chain._

_Rose and I were sitting in the Captain's chair as mum was basically telling us to give up._

"_Dad would tell us to keep fighting. And you wanna know how I know that? Because me and Maddy begged the Doctor to take us to see him. We both held dad's hand as he died. You saw us from a distance. You just didn't know that it was your daughters." Rose was crying and Mum for the first time ever, was speechless._

"_That's how good the Doctor is. That's why we have to get back to him." Mum glared at me and then ran out of the Tardis._

_A bit later Rose was beginning to give up when Mum came round the corner with a rescue truck and gave Mickey the keys. "You were right about your dad. He would have told you girls to never back down. Now get that box working and get to where the both of you are needed."_

_I hooked the chain back to the console as Mickey hit the gas. There was a lot of shouting and then the console opened up and a beam of gold light hit me in the face. Rose was standing a few feet away dumbstruck as the Tardis dematerialized._

_The Tardis doors burst open and the yellow 'dust' seeped out as I stepped into the program room on the game station. Rose followed close behind me, but I paid her no heed. My head was so full._

_The Doctor fell to the ground in distress. "What have you done?"_

"_I looked into the Tardis and the Tardis looked into me." I didn't recognize my own voice._

"_You looked into the Time Vortex. Maddy, no one's meant to see that!." The Daleks were saying something but none of us payed any heed until on of them tried to shoot me. I instinctively raised my hand and the beam stopped and retracted._

"_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in Time and Space. A message to lead myself here."_

"_Maddy! You've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn!" The Doctor's voice was desperate._

"_I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god."_

_The Emperor protested. "You cannot harm me. I am immortal." _

_You are tiny! I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." I raised my hand again and one of the Daleks turned to dust. "Everything must turn to dust. All things. Everything dies." All the other Daleks became dust. "The Time War ends."_

"_I will not die. I cannot die." With the Dalek emperor's final words, the fleet was no more._

"_Maddy, you've done it, now stop. Just let go." The Doctor was begging me._

"_How can I let go of this? I bring life." On another part of the station, my 'brother' breathed again._

"_But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!"_

"_But I can. The Sun and the Moon, the day and night. Why do they hurt?" Tears were falling down my face._

"_This power's gonna kill you and it's my fault!"_

"_I can see everything. All there is and was, all there ever could be."_

_The Doctor got to his feet. "That's what I see, all the time. Doesn't it drive you mad?"_

"_My head." It hurt so bad._

"_Come here." _

"_It's killing me."_

"_I think you need a Doctor." He pulled me to him and kissed me. As we shared what was to be our last kiss, my Theta absorbed all of the Time energy from my head. Once my mind was clear, I collapsed in his arms._

_I woke up on the Tardis floor with my head in Rose's lap. When I said I had heard singing, the Doctor grinned while saying that he sang a song and the Dalek's ran away. I didn't miss the glare Rose gave him. He was being overly cheerful and my sister and I were more than a little confused. Shouldn't he be angry with us? We disobeyed him._

"_Maddy and Rose Tyler. I was gonna take you to so many places. Like Barcelona. Not the city, the planet. They have dogs with no noses!"_

"_Why can't we go there then?" Rose helped me to my feet as she spoke._

_The Doctor laughed. "Maybe you will. Maybe I will, but not like this. Not with this daft old face."_

"_You're not making sense." I leaned against the console and stared at him._

"_I might never make sense again. I might have two heads or no heads. Don't say that's an improvement. This process is a bit dodgy. You never know what you're gonna end up with." Then my Theta hunched over in intense pain. We raced to his side but he told us to stay away. "Every cell in my body is dying. This is what I have to do in order to heal. Time Lord's way of cheating death I suppose. Except...it means I'm gonna change, and I'm not gonna see you again, not with these eyes. And let me tell you both something before I go. You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic, and you know what? So was I."_

_His body exploded. My Doctor was literally transforming right in front of my eyes. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted it to just a dream, that I would wake up and see his shining blue eyes looking down at me. The gold faded away and Rose and I got our first glimpse at this new man._

"_Hello. **Gulp** Ok. New teeth. That's weird. So where was I? Oh that's right. Barcelona."_


	9. Entry 6 The New Doctor

**There are no words for how sorry I am. It has been far too long for this story. I have been really busy on Blades of Iron that Little Sister kinda slipped my mind. I am going to be taking a break from Blades and work on this as much as I can. Now I need to quick rambling and get to telling Maddy's story.**

_Rose and I were speechless and in shock as the Tardis landed in London. This new man was the first one out of the doors._

"_That is not the Doctor. It can't be!" Thank you Rose for stating the obvious. We walked to the doors just in time to look out and see 'the Doctor' collapsed on the ground by Mickey and Mum unconscious._

"_What happened? Is he alright?" My tone was immediately worried as I knelt by his side. Mickey the idiot just said that he was rambling and then he keeled over. He asked where the Doctor was and my eyes grew sad. "That is the Doctor." Rose's eyes held shock that I actually admitted it. _

_We carefully picked the Doctor up and took him into the flat and got him into some men's pajamas. Apparently Howard from the market had been staying over quite a bit._

"_We need to take him to a hospital." I've said it before and I will say it again. My mum is so damn thick! At least she managed to find a stethoscope for me._

"_We can't mum. They'd dissect him in an instant. He's not exactly human you know." Rose was still confused about everything, but even she was smart enough to know that. "One vial of his blood could change the future of the human race."_

_I put the stethoscope on his chest and moved it around to each side of the Doctor's chest. "Good. Both hearts are still beating." There was a small smile on my face with that knowledge._

"_Oh don't be stupid Maddy. He hasn't got two hearts." Mum gave me one of those 'You're such a nutter' looks._

"_I think that I of all people would know if he had two hearts, don't you think?" I looked away from the Doctor to see that my mum had a horrified look on her face and Rose was just smirking. Ok...Not the best thing to say. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. The Doctor held me in his arms quite a bit so I was able to hear and feel them." We all got up and walked from the room, leaving the Doctor to rest._

_Mum and I stayed in while Rose and Mickey went out to do last minute Christmas shopping. A knock came on the door awhile later and a huge tree was standing there. Mum got really excited and demanded to put it up. I went along with it, although I really did like the old white one._

"_How did he go changing his face? Is he the same man or a completely new one?" Mum had been asking me the same questions for a while and I was ready to snap._

"_How the hell should I know? What I do know is that this is an entirely new Doctor and not the one that I thought I knew. I was so sure that I knew him. Guess not..." There were tears in my eyes as I thought I would never know my Theta. I looked in on him and tried not to let the tears fall. The next thing I know, I hear a familiar voice coming from the telly. It was Harriet Jones, Prime Minister and apparent leader of Britain's Golden Age. Mum said she was 18 quid a week better off, but all I thought of was stopping WWIII with her. Harriet was currently talking about the Guinevere One space probe that would be broadcasting at midnight. Mum and me didn't get a chance to hear anything else when Rose and Mickey came bursting through the door, yelling about brass Santas coming after the Doctor._

"_Where did this tree come from? What the hell happened to the old one?" No sooner had Rose spoken, the damn tree started spinning!_

_I acted on instinct and the first thing I did was fetch the sonic screwdriver and put it in the Doctor's hand._

"_Wake up! Why the hell won't you wake up?" Rose's cries were desperate as the tree started breaking in the damn door. I leaned in close to him and whispered the only thing I could think of. Theta has always heard my voice hasn't he? So he should hear this._

"_Help me." The Doctor immediately shot up and soniced the tree before it could get any closer. He got out of the bed, grabbed my left hand in his (it felt so foreign and yet...so familiar.) and took us out onto the balcony. The santas stood below, just watching._

"_That's them. But what are they?" Mickey was quickly shushed by Rose._

_The Doctor aimed the sonic screwdriver at them and then the santas just orbed out of there. "Pilot fish. That's all they were." Before he could say anything else, he started gasping in pain and fell to the ground. My hand was still in his, so I ended up down with him._

"_Doctor? What's wrong? Tell me what I can do to help you." My voice was desperate as he clung to me and attempted to speak._

"_You woke me up too soon Maddy. I can easily forgive that though, because it's you. I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." A stream of gold burst out of his mouth as if to prove a point. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a billion miles away. All they have to do is get rid of me and they can run their batteries off me for a couple years!" He threw himself back to the ground from where he was attempting to stand. "Ahh! My head...Maddy." I was at his side in an instant._

"_Yes Doctor?"_

"_We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish then...why is there an apple in my dressing gown?" The Doctor pulls said apple out of his pocket._

"_Oh that's Howard. He gets hungry in his sleep." My mum sure can pick 'em. _

"_Argh! Brain collapsing. But... the pilot fish Maddy. The pilot fish mean...there's something...something. Something is coming Maddy." His eyes gave me that familiar 'be careful' look that I knew so well even though his eyes were now a chocolate brown. The Doctor was breathing heavy before he collapsed in my arms._

_We got the Doctor back into bed but he was very feverish and only one of his hearts was beating. I was so scared for him. I refused to leave my Doctor's side and did my best to take care of him._

_After a while, Rose managed to tear me away from Theta's side to come watch the broadcast. None of us were expecting a roar to come through the telly. The next morning, hundreds of people seemed to be in a trance. They just kept walking until they got to a tall rooftop and stood upon the edge _**(Enter ReichenAngst ) **

"_Ok. Since I officially have no bloody idea what to do, we are going to stay in the Tardis. Mum, you and Rose gather food and essentials. Mickey, help me carry the Doctor." I tried to do as the Doctor would but that was very difficult when you are face to face with a different man._

"_Why can't we just leave him? He left you didn't he Mads?" Mickey's words hit home in my heart._

"_I know what he did, but I refuse to give up. My Theta is in there somewhere." There were tears in my eyes that slowly fell as Mickey helped me lift the sleeping Doctor._

"_Didn't mean to hurt you so bad Maddy." There was guilt written on his face._

"_It's fine. Lets just get him to the Tardis. Mum, Rose, you got everything?" The two of them followed us down the stairs and through the familiar blue doors. "Ok Mick, just set him down here. Rose, where's Mum?"_

"_I dunno. She was right behind me with more bags." Rose set down her load and sat in a heap in the captains chair._

"_I wish I could still fly the old girl. It's like everything has been erased. Oh well. I'm gonna go see what's keeping Mum. No sooner had I exited the Tardis did I let out a scream as I was grabbed by the aliens from the telly. Rose and Mickey came running out. "The doors! Shut the Doors!"_

_Mickey managed to get them shut tight before he and Rose were grabbed too. Rose and I were pulled into an embrace by Harriet Jones. At least she and her assistant were ok. One of the aliens began to speak and Harriet's aid, Alex I think, translated their words._

_The leader of the aliens begins to speak as we all look to Alex to translate._

"_The brown girl has the clever blue box, therefore, she is the only one worthy to speak for your planet."_

_Harriet was quick to protest. "But she can't. She's only a child."_

"_Yes I can. Someone has to be the Doctor and it might as well be me." Rose came up behind me and held my hand in support. I needed that, my legs were ready to give out. So what do I say?"__I, um, I address the Sycorax, um, according to... Article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to __**leave**__ this world with all the authority of... the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorious, and, um, the Gelth Confederacy, as, uh, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess, and, ooh! the Daleks! Now __**leave**__ this planet in __**peace**__! In peace..." There was a long pause as I tried to calm my racing heart. Then the Sycorax leader began laughing._

"_You are very very funny. And now you are going to die." My heart sank. "If this is the best that your world can offer as champion." Alex was translating as the leader was speaking but wait... "Then your world will be gutted and your people enslaved." _

_I gasped and turned to my sister. "Are you hearing English, cuz I sure as hell am."_

"_I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." Yup, he was talking English. "I speak only Sycoraxic!" He was getting pretty pissed off._

"_If i'm hearing English, that means it's working. Which means..." I turn and look behind me and I could have cried. The Tardis doors burst open and there stood the Doctor with a big smirk._

"_Did ya miss me?" The leader raised his whip to strike the Doctor but he caught it easily. "Careful with that. Could take someone's eye out." He broke it over his knee. "Now you just wait. I'm busy." He greeted Rose, Mickey and Harriet. "Tea! That's all I needed. Good cuppa to heal the synapses." He stood in front of me and in all seriousness said, "First things first. Be honest. How do I look? Good Different or Bad Different? Better yet...am I ginger?"_

_I was really confused. "Um no...you're just sort of...brown." He groaned._

"_Aww. I've never been ginger. Always wanted to be ginger. And you Rose Tyler! You gave up on me!" Rose was in shock. "Maddy Tyler...ever faithful Maddy." The Doctor stood in front of me and kissed me. "Thank you for staying by my side." Ok the previous Doctor ain't got nothing on this guys snogging abilities. "Sorry Rose. I would seem that I am rude. Rude, and not ginger." Harriet was struggling to believe that this man was the Doctor until he told her about Downing Street with the Slitheen._

_The Sycorax leader was demanding to know who that Doctor was but he kept telling that thing that he didn't know. The Doctor starting running his gob and somehow managed to get all the people away from the rooftops._

"_It matters not what you do. I could summon the Armada and take this world by force." Growl Growl._

_The Doctor made me smile when he responded. __"__Well, yeah, you could. Yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people: these human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet, and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than - no, hold on... Sorry, that's the 'Lion King'. But the point still stands. Now just get off this planet and leave them alone."_

"_Or what?"_

_The Doctor grabbed a near by sword. "I challenge you for the rights to this planet. Winner takes the world, loser leaves."_

"_I accept." The leader was the first to strike, Theta meeting every swing and countering. They made it all the way outside when the bad alien started getting even more aggressive. He slammed his fist into the Doctor's face and I instinctively took a step forward._

"_Stay back!" The Doctor shouted. "Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." I nodded. The Doctor charged him, but was knocked to the ground. Then the bastard cut off my Theta's hand. "You cut my hand off." The Sycorax began to celebrate, obviously thinking they had won. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm quite lucky. By chance, I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." The Doctor __grew back his damn hand...was not expecting that._

"_Witchcraft." it hissed._

_There was a smirk on Theta's face. "Time Lord."_

"_Doctor!" He turned and looked at me as I tossed him another sword._

"_Oh so I'm still the Doctor then?" There was a smile in his eyes._

"_I never had any doubts!" I laughed as Rose said she had no arguments._

"_Wanna know the best bit? This new hand," The Doctor prepared to strike. "It's a fightin' hand!" A Texan accent? Really? Theta elbowed it in the gut and got him to the ground. "I win."_

"_Then kill me."_

_The Doctor and the Sycorax leader came to the agreement to spare his life if they agreed to leave the planet. Theta walked over to me and I helped him with his robe. He then found a satsuma in his robe and threw it at the wall which caused the ground to disappear from beneath the leader as he tried to attack the Doctor from behind. "That's what sort of man I am. No second chances." Theta grabbed my hand with his new one and we all went back inside the ship._

_The Doctor turned to address the rest of them. "By the ancient rights of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential, when you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this...It. Is. Defended!"_

_We climbed into the Tardis and got back to the ground. Theta kept his eye on the sky as I stood at his side and Mickey and Rose were cheering. The ship was leaving as a huge green beam (not the vegetable) shot the ship and destroyed it. _

_The Doctor turned a furious gaze onto the Prime Minister. She tried to explain to him that he comes and goes and that the people of Earth have to have a way to defend themselves._

"_I could take you down with only six words because of this." Theta walked to Alex and whispered in his ear. "Doesn't she look a bit tired?" He came back and piggybacked me while Harriet begged him to tell her what he said._

_Later, we all sat down to Christmas dinner. I loved the Doctor's new look. Pinstripes and Converse? Yes Please! Then when he put on his 'brainy specs' I could have lost it. He must have known what I was thinking because he looked straight at me and smirked. Mum came back into the dining room and said that we should all go outside._

"_This doesn't seem like snow...what is it Doctor?" I looked up at him as he watched the sky. It's ashes and those meteors are pieces of the ship burning in the atmosphere._

"_Are you ever going to stay?" Mickey's question made all of us look at him in shock. What did he mean by that?_

"_How can we stay here? I don't know about Rose, but my place is in the Tardis. That is...if the Doctor wants me." I looked at him nervously._

"_How can I leave you Maddy? I just didn't know if you wanted to come because I changed." There was something in those brown eyes of his. Hope perhaps?_

"_Rose and I just thought you wouldn't want us around anymore because you did change."_

"_I'd love the both of you to come. Although...Maddy." He grabbed my left hand and tucked me into his side. We fit so perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. "You are to remain glued to my side at all times."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. "As you wish Theta." Pride and happiness shown in his eyes when I called him that out loud. _

_Rose spoke up as the Doctor and I just stared into each other's eyes. "I think we should go that way." She pointed in some random direction, but neither of us were paying much attention. "Well if you two are gonna snog, at least get in the Tardis." She pushed us both into the police box with a happy grin._

"_I know that I am no longer the Theta you knew, but I can try to be him if you want." He held me in his arms and I listened to his double heartbeat._

_I looked up at him. "No. You are your own person. Just be yourself...even if you don't know yourself quite yet." My gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips. I think he noticed because his face came closer and our lips met. It got more passionate and intense as the kiss continued. Theta picked me up and carried me into his room...what happened in there is our business._

_The next day, Rose had her things packed and ready as the Doctor and I prepared the Tardis for take off. She came in and stood by the console with us. She saw a hickey on my neck and smirked knowingly while I swatted her. Theta just raised an eyebrow._

"_So where are we going?" I was so excited._

_The Doctor met my gaze with a wink and pulled a few more levers as the old girl took off with that oh so familiar 'vworp vworp'. "Farther than we've ever gone before."_

**Hope you liked this one. I plan on doing only three more chapters from this season. I will do New Earth, The Idiot's Lantern, and Doomsday. I will make references to other episodes though, so never fear :) Sorry it took so long to update, I will have New Earth up by Thursday. Rate and Review please! They keep me going.**

**-Morgan Holmes**


	10. Entry 7

**Hello and welcome to one of my favorite episodes ever: New Earth! Enjoy the show...as I say every time.**

_We stepped out of the Tardis and Rose squealed. She grabbed my hand and we did some kind of little dance as the Doctor stood back and grinned._

"_I will never get tired of this. Will you Rose? New ground beneath my feet. Different sky! Oh I love it." _

_Rose scrunched her nose. "What's that smell?"_

_The Doctor leaned down and plucked the grass. "It seems to be apple grass."_

"_Apple grass!" I replied. "Oh that's beautiful! Can I just say Doctor...being with you, traveling with you...I love it." The Doctor smiled at me lovingly and his face came closer to mine. Just as we were about to kiss, Rose had to ruin our moment._

"_Oi! Knock it off you two! We did not come here for the both of you to snog constantly!" She ran ahead and threw herself on the grass with a giggle. The Doctor smirked and gave me a quick kiss. "I saw that!" He grinned and picked me up over his shoulder and sat us next to my sister._

_We all lay on the grass, my head on the Doctor's chest as he tells us how the Sun burned up the Earth and the people had to find a new planet. They found this planet and it became New Earth. The best of all this? New, new new new new new new new new new new new new new new York. That's a lot of New Yorks._

"_You're so different." I was playing with his jacket lapel as he stroked my hair._

"_New new Doctor." How right he was._

_Rose was the first to get up. "Can we go to New New York?"_

"_Well, I thought we'd go there first." The Doctor pulled me up with him as he pointed to a tall white building with a green moon. "Universal sign for a hospital. I got a message on the psychic paper telling me 'Ward 26. Please come.' So we came." _

"_And here I thought we would be sightseeing. Got my hopes up for nothing then." I smirked as he held his hand to his chest in mock injury. "I was only teasing love. Let's go already. The Doctor has an appointment." I grabbed his hand and led the way to the hospital._

_We walk in the building to the reception desk. "That's a bit rich, coming from you." Rose loves getting jabs in._

"_I can't help it. Hospitals give me the creeps." The Doctor doesn't like hospitals...ok then. He started rambling about how much he loves a shop and where he would put one. Then a cat in a nurse's outfit walked by. "Girls...don't stare and point. That's very rude."_

_My sister and I were dumbstruck. "But...they're cats. They're cat people."_

_The Doctor and Rose get into an elevator but it closes before I can get in. I could hear any of his __instructions so I just got into the next lift and got disinfected... I was none too pleased about that. _

_I walked out as the doors opened again, but it didn't seem very hospital-like. A man wearing scrubs came panting around the corner._

"_I'm looking for Ward 26? Can you tell me where that is?"_

_He nodded eagerly. "Oh yes Maddy Tyler. Chip will show you the way."_

_I was a bit hesitant but followed him, careful to keep my distance. We made a few turns and ended up in a large room. My eyes widened when I saw a sheet with a face. And then it spoke._

"_Chip?" _

"_Yes Mistress?" This guy was eager to please._

"_You brought me the wrong Tyler! I wanted Rose! She is the one who murdered me, not this brown girl." Skin with a temper, never seen that before. Then it clicked. Rose told me about this...woman?_

"_You're Cassandra. The so called last human." _

"_That I am. And how would you know who I am?" This piece of skin was a real bitch. How do I slap her?_

"_My sister Rose told me all about her travels with the Doctor before I came back. She said you were burnt up." I picked up a metal pipe. What? Something is better than nothing._

"_That piece was taken from my front. This is from my back. DON'T make any jokes."_

"_Yea well, I'm just gonna leave and get back to the Doctor. He's probably worried." I take a few steps back when I can't move anymore, bound by light._

"_Chip!" Cassandra yells in triumph. "Activate the pychograft!"_

_I was really scared then. "What are you doing? Let me go! Just wait until the Doctor finds out about this."_

"_The lady's moving on. Goodbye trampoline, hello brunette!" After that I am only vaguely aware of what's going on, everything was muffled but I will be as accurate as I can._

"_Oh my God! I'm a chav!" Thank you for being so rude. "It's like living in a bouncy castle." Umm...ok? "__Gosh... she's with the Doctor... a man... he's the Doctor... the same Doctor with a new face ! That hypocrite ! I must get the name of his surgeon.__Got a nice rear bumper now, don't I though?" My phone starts to ring. Good, the Doctor will know that somethings up. I couldn't hear what was said between the two. Something about apples and pears, a boat race? I have no idea._

_She walked us back into the lift. Finally we got to what I assumed was Ward 26. I could see that the Doctor got excited when he saw 'me' but there was something in his eyes. Good, he could tell already, I thought. He grabbed 'my' hand and started rambling on as per usual about all the diseases that __shouldn't have cures did. _

"_I have to find out where the terminal is. Gotta find out how they do all this." I had no control over my body so apparently my walk was different. "__Because if they've got the best medicine in the world... then why's it such a secret?"_

"_I can't Adam and Eve it." What the hell does that even mean? Cassandra is a nut._

_I could see how confused my sister and the Doctor were. "Umm...Mads? What's with the voice?" I was screaming inside at Rose._

"_Oh you know. Just larking about. New Earth...new me." 'New me'? I was getting so pissed off. Why is the Doctor taking so long to do something?_

"_Well I can talk. New new Doctor." If there was a wall, my head would be hitting it repeatedly._

_Cassandra was inwardly smirking at me and said, "Mmm, well aren't you just." She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. I was beyond pissed now. He is my Doctor and she's feeling him up! She breaks away and stutters, "T-terminal's this way." Cassandra walks away quickly._

_We all go down to the Intensive Care and start looking around. There are thousands of cells all around us. The Doctor sonics open one of the green doors and we all look in horror at the man inside._

"_What's wrong with him?" Cassandra voiced what everyone was thinking._

"_He's a mixture of every disease ever known. It's how the nurses here are able to cure everything." Even from wherever I was, I could see how horrified and saddened my Theta was._

"_Are we safe?" Rose asked._

"_The air is sterile. Just don't touch them." The Doctor shut the door and locked it again._

"_It's for the greater cause you know. All these humans came to our planet with such diseases. We couldn't cope. We tried everything we could think of. Bio-cattle and clone meat, but it was too slow. These carriers are doing a great thing. Think of all the people happy and healthy out there, because of us." Novice Hame appeared nearby._

"_Do the outside people actually know what's going on?" Rose was watching my face, but apparently Cassandra couldn't care less about what was said. And it showed._

"_We thought it best not to say anything."_

"_Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand... what have you done to Maddy?" Cue the Oncoming Storm. About bloody time!_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about. We have done nothing to this young woman." Exactly right kitty cat. _

_The Doctor's voice was deadly quiet."I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that... very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Maddy's head, I want it reversed." There was fury in his eyes that I love so much._

"_We haven't done anything." Novice Hame appeared to be a bit desperate._

"_I'm perfectly fine." Big lie Cassandra. Rose looked ready to punch 'me'._

_Rose was getting very angry. "These people are dying and my sister would be making a scene about it. What happened to Maddy?" God I love my sister._

"_Oh fine little girl. No fun." Cassandra started playing with the Doctor's tie. "What's the matter? Don't you know the last human when you see her?" _

"_Cassandra?" Both of them were speechless. Took them long enough!_

_The body stealing bitch giggled and took her perfume from her/my cleavage and sprayed the both of them, knocking my sister and the Doctor unconscious. She then proceeded to lock them in an empty cell. Kind of pointless to do, because when she makes her demands to the Matron, Cassandra unlocks all of the doors again._

_Rose began screaming for Cassandra to get out of my body, but the Doctor drug us all out because if we were touched by those carriers, we would be screwed. "Let's go Cassandra. One thousand bodies filled with just as many diseases. I want her body safe!" I love that man. So worried about me...that sounds really selfish._

_Cassandra leads everyone to the same room she was previously trapped in. She turns around and through what is supposed to be my eyes, I see the Doctor with his screwdriver raised at 'me'._

"_Get out of Maddy's body." The Doctor was almost the Storm. "That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet. You're compressing Maddy to death!"_

"_To death? You bitch! Get the hell out of my little sister!" Go Rose._

"_But I got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead!" Who cares?_

"_That's not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air for all I care." The Doctor raised his screwdriver once more. "Give her back to me."_

"_You asked for it." Cassandra left my body and flew into the Doctor's._

"_Blimey, my head." Rose was by my side holding me up._

"_Oh my. This is...different." Rose and me couldn't speak. "Goodness me, I'm a man. So many parts, and hardly used." The 'Doctor' started moving around crazily. "Ah! Two hearts! Oh baby, I'm beating out a samba!"_

_Rose was as annoyed as me. "Get out of him!"_

"_Ooh... he's slim. And a little bit foxy. I see why you like this new man Little Maddy." She wiggled his eyebrows at me teasingly._

_The zombie patients found us and tried breaking in the door. "__What do we do ? What would he do ? The Doctor... What the hell would he do?" Cassandra-Doctor was frantic. _

_I saw a ladder nearby and headed to it. "We have to go up. Come on Rose." Cassandra shoved us both out of the way. _

"_Oh no! Me first." Pushy bitch. _

_We all climb until Matron Casp grabs Rose's ankle and keeps saying that the humans were filled with so many diseases. That what they did was right. One of the patients grabbed onto the Matron and she became covered in boils. She falls but we keep climbing. _

_We reach the top and Cassandra tries to use the sonic screwdriver, but the Doctor hid away all of his thoughts. When she left the Doctor and went back into me, he refused to to anything until she left me. Kind of selfish of me to think, but she could have gone into Rose as well. The Doctor probably wouldn't have reacted to that well either. But regardless, Cassandra went into one of the patients while the Doctor soniced open the door. He reaches a hand each to my sister and myself and pulls us in. "Nice to have you back Maddy."_

"_Oh no you don't." Cassandra goes right back into me. Yay._

"_That was your last warning Cassandra. Get out of her!"_

_All she does is sit in a trance and say that the only thing they want is to be touched. The Doctor takes 'my' hand and leads the four of us back to Ward 26. We get there, we are ordered to show our skin to prove that we brought no diseases._

_The Doctor then orders that all the cure fluids be gathered and he attaches them all to a chain across his torso. He then sonics open the lift doors and jumps onto the cable. He yells that he's going to need another set of hands and Rose pushes 'me' forward._

_The three of us fall straight down and land on the top of the lift itself. The Doctor opens the disinfectant lid and pours all the solutions into it. He then opens the safety latch and jumps down into the lift._

"_Pull that lever and let the solution go." We did and the Doctor gets showered in the cures. "Here! I'm in here!"_

"_Well don't tell them that!" Cassandra, you bloody idiot. Even I could tell what his plan was and I was locked inside my own head._

_The patients started coming into the lift and getting showered with the solution. "Pass it on! Pass it on!" The Doctor was jumping up and down as the patients walked out and began hugging each other. The Doctor's grin was so big and it made me so happy. He helps us jump down and we exit the lift._

"_I'm the Doctor and I cured them." He kept grinning as the NNYPD showed up. Suddenly the Doctor starts running back to Ward 26. "The Face of Boe!"_

_We get to Boe and the Doctor has a conversation with him, Cassandra all the while complaining about a head full of big face. She is promptly shushed by my sister. The Face of Boe was very cryptic with his message to my Theta, implying only that they shall meet again. The Face teleports out and Chip comes running in._

"_Chip! You're alive!" Anyone could see the lightbulb go off._

"_Cassandra don't you dare! He has his own life to live." The Doctor was adamant, but he also wanted me back._

"_I worship the mistress. If she wishes for my body, then I gladly give it to her." Cassandra left my body and entered Chip's. _

_The Doctor caught me in his arms before I could fall. "Oh Gods, my head hurts."_

"_Good thing I know a good doctor to take care of then eh?" I couldn't help but giggle as I looked at him. He held me close and kissed the top of my head. In my peripheral, I could see Rose smiling._

_Cassandra-Chip fell to the floor. "Little Chip's heart is racing so. Oh my...he's dying. I'm dying. I don't want to die."_

"_I can take you to the city," The Doctor offers._

"_No." She contemplates something. "I have lived long enough. I am content to die."_

"_Then there is one last thing I can do for you then." The Doctor helps them into the Tardis, Rose and I following close behind._

_A few moments later, Cassandra-Chip walks out of the Tardis and sees herself, before she became a sheet of skin. They approach the past her and get her attention. They tell her how beautiful she is before collapsing. The former Cassandra cradled them in her arms as they passed on._

_Rose, Theta, and myself slowly walk back into the Tardis. He pulls a lever and we leave for our next journey._

**Apologies for not getting it up when I said I would. Here it is and I hope that it was ok. **

**Until next time.**

**-Morgan Holmes **


	11. Author's Apology

**...Oh My Gallifrey! I am so sorry people. I am in the progress of writing the newest entry for "Her Little Sister" and it is slow going at the moment. I will admit that I have had next to no inspiration or motivation for any of my stories. I am terribly sorry for that. I will have a Maddy chapter up by Friday and a Kiara chapter by Monday. My life has been absolutely hellish but I promise to be more diligent with my updates. Just remember that I love you all and you mean so much to me. Please don't hesitate to send me ideas or prompts or even just encouragement. Until Friday!**

**-Morgan Holmes **


End file.
